Seperated
by Jesse Rae
Summary: What happens when Max and Fang are seperated from The Flock? Will they ever find there way back to them and eachother? Read to find out. FAX. Eggy.
1. Lost

_Chapter 1_

_Lost_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**MPV**_

I woke up in a daze, slowly opening my eyes, blinking to get them to cooperate with the sudden light. I glanced around not knowing where I was. Carefully I struggled to sit up, putting my hand to my head when I felt the blood rush from my brain making me dizzy. When I felt my dizziness fade I blinked in the daylight, realizing I shouldn't _be_ in daylight, I noticed I was in a small clearing in a forest, confusing me even more.

_How did I get here? What day is it? Let me think, what is the last thing I remember?... Oh, right. I was just going to try to get some sleep after I was done with my homework, ugh _homework_, then I decided to take a little fly around until I was accually tired. Then what? Why can't I remember?!_

My confusion flowed into frustration and slight anger. I shouldn't be there, I _knew_ I shouldn't be there. But where was I exactly.

_Think Max, remember._ I was shocked, but not quite so suprised, to hear the voice. _What do you think I've _been _trying_ _to do! _I thought, slightly growling.I rubbed my temples in frustration, trying to concentrate. I thought I could almost feel the voice sigh.

Suddenly I stood up and walked around the clearing taking in my surroundings. The clearing had overgrown grass in as many shades you could think of. There were deep violet and dark blue flowers growing in groups in the near circular clearing, almost like a garden. The trees surounding it were some of the tallest I'd ever seen, the light making the leaves seem like the shades of green and yellow were constantly wavering. It was breathtaking. For a few quiet moments I just stood there admiring the small sanctuary, forgetting my dilemma. _Maximum._ I heard the voice, snapping me out of my dreamlike state. She could hear the impatience in its tone, angered with that stupid voice for bringing her back to her frustrating reality.

_What?!_

_Max, you have to find The Flock. _

The voice said gently, but with a tinge of urgency in his faceless voice.

_The Flock?! W-what? Where are they? What happened?_

I was panicking now. I didn't know what to do without my flock. They were my life... my reason for everything. Where were they? How would I find them?

The voice never did answer my questions. _As usual._ I thought snidely. I sighed. _Might as well get a birds eye view of where the hell I am._ I grinned a little, then mentally slapped myself. _Bad Max! No joking when your flock might be in danger._ I thought to myself.

I ran, as far as the small clearing would allow, then jumped as high as I could with the lack of a worthy running start. When I was as high as my jump would take me I snapped out my wings and pushed them down then up again. I felt the wind on my feathers, and heared my hair rustle as the cool breeze lightly touched my face, assuring me that everything was going to be okay.

As I flew high above the tree tops I saw that the forest was much bigger than I'd imagined. There were great, big trees as far as any _human_ eye could see. In the distance, almost farther than even _I_ could see, I saw the small top of a house that seemed to be a cottage or small cabin of some kind. I decided to fly there first to stock up on food, realizing for the first time since I'd woken that I was starved. _How long was I asleep?_ I wondered absent mindedly as I started for the cottage. I knew that if I had any chance of finding my fock I'd need to be fueled and ready for anything.

_Hold on guys. I'm coming._ I thought with determination.

_**FPV**_

_Where the hell is Max?!_ He thought angrily to himself. _Where the hell am I?! How did I get seperated from The Flock? I don't even remember leaving Dr. Martinez's house. I remember going to bed, then I woke up in _this _nightmare of a place._

All he could see for miles was dirt, sand, and a few pebbles. He'd been walking for what seemed like days, but in reality was only about five or six hours. Fang was completely outraged, that was the only thing keeping him going. He tried to travel on his wings for the first few hours, but he found his starving condition prevented him from having the strength to fly any further. So here he was walking on foot in a freaking _desert_, trying to find a way out and clutching to his life like it could simply slip away at any moment... and it just might.

_Damn it! You'd think there would at least be _one freaking_ cactus around here! Then I'd at least be able to drink _something _before I die of thirst! But nooo!... Wait, what's that?_

He was squinting his eyes and trying to block out the sun thats radiating heat seemed to be focused on only him, when he thought he saw something in the distance. It was a tree! He rubbed his eyes to make sure they weren't just playing tricks on him or blurring his vision. When he looked again and it was still there he ran as fast as he could over the dry, cracked dirt beneath him. He was sure it would be much cooler than the deep black shirt he'd tooken off and tied around his head to shade his face from the unbearable sun.

_Maybe I'll even find some water there under some of the sand. _He thought to himself exitedly. _I _am _going to live! I _am_ going to find Max and The Flock!_

After about 15 minutes Fang finally reached the small tree, so small you might even call it a big bush. But that didn't bother Fang, it was shade and that was all that mattered. This "bush" had just saved his life. He took a few minutes rest to gather his strength, then he started digging.


	2. Tears and Responsibility

_Chapter 2_

_Tears and Responsibility_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

IPOV

Iggy woke up this morning like any other day. He got up, made his bed, and got dressed with no problems at all. He headed down stairs sleepily, ready for a big breakfast before school, as usual. As the 17-year-old walked into the kitchen, and slumped into his chair, he could hear Dr. Martinez's cheerful whistling and Gazzy yawning loudly, still not fully awake. Nudge was chattering away, non-stop, to Dr. Martinez about some sick bunny Dr. Martinez was treating back at the office.

"Poor little thing. She's so, so sick. I feel so sorry for her. I wish I could help. Dr. Martinez, can I help? Please, please, please? If I had a bunny it would never get sick. Oh, oh, can I have a bunny? If I had a bunny I would name her Lucy-Anne-Marie-Diamond-Sky! That would be so cool! Lucy-Anne-Marie-Diamond-Sky would be the best bunny name ever!"

Nudge kept going on like that. She never seemed to run out of things to say. Sometimes Iggy just wants to cover his ears and scream just to drown out her voice for a while, but of course he doesn't.

Angel was sitting at the table next to a grumbling Total; Iggy could hear her moving her fork through her breakfast absentmindedly. She was being unusually quiet this morning. Ella had just walked in sleepily, and he could hear her delicate feet shuffling across the tile floor.

As Iggy was sitting there eating his eggs and bacon, he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. He hadn't heard Max or Fang all morning. That was pretty much normal for Fang, but Max was usually the first one up. Where was she? Is Fang with her? Dr. Martinez seemed to have noticed the same thing.

She had stopped whistling and Iggy could feel the confusion and worry in the air. By this time everyone seemed to have stopped what they were doing. The kitchen was now silent, and Iggy could hear every breath in the room.

"Where are Max and Fang?" Dr. Martinez asked. He could tell she was trying to sound casual but it came out with worry clinging to her words. "I don't know I can't hear them thinking." Angel said sounding confused and concerned.

"Max! Fang! Breakfast is ready, where are you two?!" Dr. Martinez shouted hopefully, but Iggy had heard the fright in her voice that she tried to hide so well. Before she had even finished her sentence The Flock were already halfway up the stairs, already knowing what they were going find... two empty bedrooms.

Oh no. oh no! Max and Fang are gone! What happened to them? Something like this hasn't happened in about two years. I thought our troubles were over when we took down Itex. But no! Now our two oldest flock members are missing! Why now?!

Suddenly, Iggy was aware that everyone was looking expectantly at him. He felt like a sudden weight was dropped on his shoulders. He was the oldest flock member behind Max and Fang. And everyone expected him to have some big plan to lead them to they're real leader and her right hand man.

He stood up straight and tried to wipe the distress off his face. Suddenly, he spoke up. "Okay guys. Here's what's up. Max and Fang are missing. Our family has to be together no matter what and they're part of it. So we're going to find them no matter how long it takes. So, everyone pack up anything you think you might need. We're leaving after lunch."

Everyone agreed, saying "yes" with various degrees of grief and determination, and then headed to their rooms to pack. Iggy heard light footsteps creep into the room. Iggy smiled inwardly to himself. It was a little comforting to know she was there.

"Are you really going to find her?" Ella asked, "Both of them?" Iggy could tell by the sound of her voice she was trying her best to hold back tears.

"Of course." He said giving her a reassuring smile.

They stood there in silence for a few short moments. Then, all of a sudden, Iggy heard Ella drop to her knees and break into tears. He rushed to her side and put his left arm around her, using his right hand to press her head gently against his shoulder and pet her hair comfortingly.

EPOV

"Are you okay?" Iggy asked after her sobbing had subsided quite a bit. She felt awkward at her embarrassing, tearful outburst. Iggy looked at her, concern in his sightless eyes. And why wouldn't he be concerned. A girl who just lost her older sister just cried in his arms for about half an hour.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She croaked. She could tell he wasn't convinced, but didn't say anything. Then Ella heard Iggy chuckle, lightening the mood a little.

"What?" She asked somewhat confused at his unexpected gratification.

"Nothing" The teenager said, smiling.

"No, tell me. What is it?"

"You're just as arrogant and stubborn as the rest of us." Then before she knew it they both broke into hysterics. She was laughing so hard she had to catch her breath afterwards. After their laughter had died down, Ella realized Iggy's arm was still wrapped around her. At that moment she was glad he couldn't see her face, she could feel the blood rush to her cheeks with embarrassment.

Iggy must have noticed the awkward position as well, because at that moment he quickly removed his arm and stood up blushing beat red. "Um... s-so you're okay now, r-right?"

"Uh, yeah." She replied uneasily. He left the room and walked down the hall quickly, desperate to escape his embarrassment. As soon as she was sure he was out of earshot, she sighed then dropped her head into her hands. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." She mumbled to herself, still blushing a shade of deep violet.


	3. Emotions and More

_**A/N: Sorry it's been a while. I went out of town for a while and my laptop doesn't have Internet, so I couldn't post. Anyways, here's chapter 3. I hope you like it. Oh, and I keep forgetting, I do not own Maximum Ride.**_

_Chapter3_

_Emotions and More_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**FPOV**

He was alive, he was cooled, and he was miserable. Fang had dug deep into the ground and eventually his shirt absorbed enough moisture for him to wring water into his mouth. He spent the afternoon under the small bush-like tree. He curled himself up in the hole he dug earlier, which was surprisingly much cooler than the hot desert on the outside of the small, shady area.

Fang laid there for a while thinking about The Flock, Max in particular. He could picture her in his mind. He saw her face, her hair, her smile. He's seen that face almost every day of his life. Now he had no idea where she was or if she was safe. In fact, he didn't know where he was.

Her voice played in his mind repeatedly, little things that she's said that made him love her even more. Like when she used to read to Angel when she was little, or when she spoke softly to comfort one of the flock members when they were injured or troubled. He knew he was completely, absolutely, and undeniably in love with her.

He was disheartened to think that she might be hurt, or that he may never see her again. He felt his cool composure slipping through his grasp. He was beginning to panic as reality started to set in. He was in the middle of a desert that seemed to have no end, he was alone, starving, and still not strong enough to fly his way out of the chaotic mess he was placed in. There was no way out of this dry, infinite desert; he was trapped.

_What am I going to do? I don't even know where I am let alone where I'm going. I hope the rest of The Flock is okay. I hope Max is okay. How am I going to find them? What will happen if I never find them? Will I die? What will happen if I die here, where no one will ever even find my body?_

**MPOV**

I've been airborne for over an hour and the cabin didn't seem to get any nearer. I was getting anxious and hungrier every moment. I didn't know where I was, how I got there, or if my flock was safe. Every moment I was away from them was torture. I couldn't stand it. I was starting to get seriously heated now.

_Whoever did this to me is going to be in a world of pain! As soon as I get my hands on them I'm going to... ugh!_

I let my thoughts trail off, not wanting to think about them anymore than I had to. I wasn't even certain what I was going to find in that stupid cabin, that still wasn't getting any closer, or what I was going to do when I got there. Well, after I ate something anyway. Even the amazing, indestructible Maximum Ride needs to eat. If I was going to find my flock, and possibly save them and kick some serious evil butt, I was going to have to keep my strength up.

I missed my flock more than ever. I haven't even ate or drunk anything since I woke up. And the worst part was that I was thinking about Fang more and more. I couldn't help it. I missed having him beside me no matter what. His cocky smirk was stuck in my mind. The way he would always listen and understand me was one of the many reasons he was my best friend... and more. I love him.

_**A/N: Review and tell me what you think please. Sorry it's such a short chapter. I'll try to write more on the next one. **_


	4. Traitor

_**A/N: okay, I know I haven't updated in a really, really, **_**really**_** long time. I only have time to write during the weekends and I have EOC School so my dad is making me go to bed early every night, giving me less time. Anyways, that's enough of my problems. Here's chapter 4. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. **_

_Chapter 4_

_Traitor_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What?!" she screamed, outraged.

"Um…I…um, well…" The assistant stammered, and then gulped.

"Spit it out!" She screeched, her accent making her voice sound particularly sharp. Her assistant flinched at the venom dripping into her voice. He immediately tried to gather up enough composure to speak.

"Well, ma'am, the thing is…" He hesitated for a moment then continued, seeing his boss' impatient glare. "They didn't bring the two oldest… _here_." He saw his superior's anger suddenly flare across her eyes.

"What do you mean they're not here?!" Even her nose was practically flaring. The assistant flinched again.

"Well, the robots seemed to have brought them to a… unknown location." He replied, sounding even less confident with every syllable. His Asian brogue was less comprehensible than the tall, angry, woman looming over him.

"What are you stammering about?! I thought they were _programmed_ to bring the two _freaks_ to _me_!"

"Well, um… they were… but, apparently, someone has reprogrammed them without your permission, ma'am."

"Reprogrammed… _without_ my permission?! As in a… _intruder?!_" she screeched, almost deafening the trembling little man before her.

"Well… either that or a… um… traitor." The smallish man said, seeming to sink into himself with every word and whispering the last. The young assistant knew the consequences of treachery, and the anger that came with it.

"A _traitor?!_" She yelped in surprise. "That's impossible!" she spat, regaining her anger once again. She shot her assistant a piercing look that obviously said _"_fix this_… or else."_ The assistant gulped, recognizing that familiar look. And he wouldn't doubt that he would definitely regret that "_or else_" if he should fail.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Put that tiny little brain of yours to work and find out if there _is_ a traitor!" she yelled with impatience and slight sarcasm clinging to her words.

"Yes ma'am!" he said hurriedly, giving a quick bow. Then he scurried out of the room, wondering to himself who could possibly have the guts to betray _that_, then mentally kicked himself for thinking such a terrible thought towards his mistress.

He would obey her demands as always. His loyalty was to her and only her. He had sworn to it, as did everyone else in The Confinement. This place was such a ruthless branch of Itex, no one even tried to disguise it with a name such as "The School." It was painfully clear that if an experiment was sent here, there were no more chances, no more negotiations, and no escape.


End file.
